


Harry's Wonderful New Idea

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to convince a reluctant Draco to try something new...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Wonderful New Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Story contains explicit sex of the slash variety... DO NOT FLAME!! All other warnings are contained in the tags so please refer to them before reading!! Thanks and enjoy this PWP!! ;D

**Harry’s Wonderful New Idea by HPFangirl71**

“You said you wanted to try something new,” Harry stated plainly.

“Yes, but its muggle… are you sure it’s even safe?” Draco protested the argument feebly.

“Its perfectly safe love” Harry whispered as he kissed him on the lips.

Draco eyed the strange muggle contraption with nervousness but finally gave in. He didn’t really want to put Harry in a fighting mood, especially when his cock was already rock hard and straining with need. Harry kissed him again, as his fingers reached downward. Already slick with lube, they pressed urgently at Draco’s clenching arsehole, making him moan with sudden anticipation…

************

Harry continued kissing Draco, his fingers probing intimately within his tight hole. He added more fingers, stretching him wide and Draco groaned at the initial pain. Soon Harry felt him relaxing as pleasure replaced his discomfort. Pressing hard upon Draco’s prostate, he smiled triumphantly at his mewling cries.

Harry pulled back to grab the new toy he’d bought after work. He slicked it thoroughly with lube before pressing gently against Draco’s entrance. The man tensed slightly as the dildo breached his muscles. It took everything in Draco to not fight the intrusion, only Harry‘s lustful look caused him to relax.

************

Harry whispered a wandless spell that caused the strange new contraption to magically fuck Draco’s arse at a slow but steady pace. Draco moaned when Harry’s fingers breached his opening next to the dildo. He could feel the slight burn as those fingers stretched his hole wider than they ever had.

He parted his lips to Harry’s mouth as it claimed his in a desperate snog. He surrendered eagerly, putting up little or no fight as his boyfriend’s fist wrapped tightly around his aching cock. Harry worked his member expertly, bringing Draco to a state of perpetual arousal without release.

************

Harry let go of Draco’s cock and lined himself up at the blonde’s loosened hole. He pressed in as gently as possible, double penetration was a new thing for them and he was worried he‘d hurt Draco. Using his fingers, he stretched his lover, pushing into him slowly. It took several minutes to seat himself fully into Draco’s body. He could feel the tight heat surrounding his member and the added friction of the dildo sliding against him. It took all Harry’s strength to fight the urge to come immediately. He heard Draco moan wantonly as he began fucking him.

************

“Oh sweet Salazar, Harry… that’s so fucking good” Draco cried out in a breathless gasp.

Harry smirked knowingly as he thrust in and out of the thoroughly debauched man.

“I told you never to doubt my ideas”

Draco didn’t bother putting up a fight or protest; he was in no position to argue with the man. He’d never felt so full, both the dildo and Harry’s cock were wrecking havoc on his prostate, while Harry’s fingers wrapped around his prick were bringing him close to completion.

No, Draco wasn’t able to argue with Harry or with his wonderful new ideas…


End file.
